


Fear of the Krampus

by fraufi666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Brother/Brother Incest, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Nudity, Politics, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Suspense, Very very very late Christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: Prussia has always been terrified of the Krampus. Despite Ludwig’s assurances, his mind is still fixated on this mythical figure of Christmas tradition. Now several years later as an adult, he is left home alone on Christmas Eve, while Germany as chancellor visits the President. Upon hearing the presence of another person in the vicinity, the Prussian is fearful. How will this Christmas end? And why isn’t Ludwig returning his calls?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a political AU. Even though this is meant to be a work related to politics, all romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I am also in no way politically biased. Some of the characters (such as that of country personifications) are from the anime series Axis Powers Hetalia and have no relation to the German government. I have written this story as a request for a friend and I thank her for helping me with ideas. Michael Dobbs’ intriguing novel First Lady also inspired me during the writing process.

Footsteps. The swinging of chains. The young albino could hear him coming. A shifting shadow of a tall figure ascended the stairs. Gilbert raced through the corridor into the room that he and his younger brother shared. Ludwig was sitting on the bed, reading a book intently.  

"He's here!" Gilbert exclaimed in a frightened whisper, "Krampus is coming." He knew that he shouldn't have stolen the cookies from Oma's tin without permission. Now, he was about to be punished by the most terrifying beast alive right before Christmas. 

The young blond rolled his eyes, "Ach, bruder you know it's not true." He said with scepticism. "Now can I please get back to my book?"

But the footsteps got louder as the figure drew closer to where the boys were. The albino's eyes widened and immediately took his brother's hand, dragging him under the bed with him. 

They lay on their bellies in half darkness. Ludwig grumbled, seeing his book sprawled open on the floor, the page lost. He was tired of his brother's games. But as he turned, he saw a look of sheer panic in the older child's eyes. 

"I shouldn't have stolen the biscuits, Luddy...Krampus is going to punish me." The grave seriousness of Gilbert's voice startled him. This time, he was not pulling a prank. It was not often that Gilbert had felt shame for his mischievousness. 

The door flung open and from under the bed,  two dark boots marched into the room. Gilbert buried his face in his brother's chest. Despite being older, he was smaller so the German provided the protection he needed. Ludwig found himself wrapping his arms around his brother, even though he knew that the man in the boots was none other than Opa. Still, he could feel the older boy's heart thudding as he held him.

The black boots marched around the room, the jingling sound of keys accompanying them. Yet upon seeing nobody there, the boots turned and walked out of the door, leaving the brothers alone. Gilbert's breathing relaxed, and his heart rate slowed down instantly. He looked visibly more relieved and Ludwig felt comforted by the sight.  

Gilbert squeezed the younger sibling's hand. "Danke." He whispered. 

*

He was back in the office again, running the country as the people had appointed him. Gilbert admired his brother's dedication to the nation. The blond was always respected by family members and friends for his hard work and diligence. He had watched Ludwig from a shadow, knowing that he was nowhere as loved as his younger brother, not that he minded at all. To him, personal gain was more important than the affections of others.

Yet today it was different. Gilbert was sitting on the couch, dressed in a shirt and his undershorts. An elbow was propped onto the armrest as he fingered the beer can opener out of boredom. He did not care about winning the affections of others as much as Ludwig did, yet as the German spent less time with him, a deep longing came with it. Here he was, the popular young Chancellor surrounded by members of staff and the press constantly. These strangers all shook his hand and patted his shoulder and yet Gilbert had not been able to spend much time even staying in the same room as him. 

Being so immersed in his thoughts, Gilbert had barely looked at the Christmas themed ornaments gleaming around the apartment. Before him, the large evergreen tree was decorated with bright LEDs, making the tree sparkle. Even ornaments that had been passed down from generation to generation to the eldest child were proudly displayed on the tree. Yet despite all the dedication to detail,  only Gilbert would have been able to appreciate it.  

_Chancellor Beilschmidt visits the President for Christmas…_

The news reporter’s voice from the television pulled him out of his thoughts. He put down the beer can, reaching for the mobile phone on the coffee table. It was his only lifeline to the outside world. But no matter how many times he phoned, he was always transferred to Ludwig’s voicemail. He sighed. But something from the corner of his eye, a shadow behind the tree stirred. Sounds of bells could be heard playing from the television. He felt his heart racing and it was as if he were a child all over again. 

“It is okay.” Gilbert reassured himself, trying to ignore the shadow “I am an adult now. Krampus can’t get me.” But as the bells continued to ring, his heart beat faster and he felt and less sure. Now that he thought of it, they sounded less like bells and more like chains. The clanging continued incessantly. Since when was Christmas so jolly? They might as well have been tolling for his death. He tucked his head between his knees as if to make himself smaller as he shook in fear. "Ludwig..how could you forget?” 

In panic, he got up, making sure all doors were locked and the blinds closed. It was better to be safe and sorry. 

As he peeked through the blinds nervously, he noticed a flash of a figure walking past. He felt his heart race as his body prepared him for an attack. 

“I’m not scared of you.” Gilbert said firmly, his voice shaking. Then, from the corner of his eye he spotted the baseball bat that Alfred had given him. He picked it up immediately, his feet apart as he waited. “You hear me? I’m not scared of you!” 

Suddenly, the chains began to clang louder as the figure came even closer. Before he knew it, his feet were carrying him well away from the door and into the bedroom, where he hid under the bed, panting in panic. “Get away!” He shouted, still clutching the baseball bat “Nobody ever messes with the Great Prussia!” 

As he lay in the cramped space, he remembered the Christmas from many years ago as Ludwig held him firmly in his strong, young arms. How he longed for Ludwig’s company right now. But he was in a completely different continent by now. The only person who could help him now was himself. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to forget about the Krampus, keeping his thoughts on the German’s kind blue eyes as he smiled at the Prussian’s mischievousness. Ludwig always knew how to make him feel better, even when he did not believe him when he saw the Krampus. 

Heavy footsteps came towards the door. Gilbert froze, trying to quiet down his breathing. This was it. He was going to face something worse than a slap on a wrist by Krampus and Ludwig was not going to be around to save him. Unbeknownst to the younger sibling, Gilbert had done far worse things than steal biscuits. Perhaps it was better to be honest about it when the German was around. But now it was too late. 

As a shadow descended upon him, he hugged himself and braced for the worst…

“Gilbert?”

The Prussian’s eyes flew open at the familiar voice. No, it couldn’t be. He had heard the news story and knew that it wouldn’t be Ludwig. It was possible that he had bumped his head as he went to hide under the bed, causing hallucinations. 

“Gilbert what the hell?” the frown of the popular politician glared back at him, “Why are you under here?” Then upon seeing Gilbert’s expression more clearly as he crawled out of the darkness, he shook his head at himself. He remembered. 

“Hey, what are _you_ doing here, Luddy?” Gilbert asked back in defiance. He looked more surprised than angry. He couldn’t be angry with his brother, not after having seen him huddled under the bed in fear, just as he had during their childhood.

Ludwig gave a small smile, jerking his head to the door “Come on. Let’s get something to eat first.”

 

*

The two were sitting on the couch together. Gilbert chuckled in disbelief, although his eyes sparkled in pride. “You lied to the media?” He squeezed Ludwig’s thigh playfully, “Just like a true politician.”

“It’s not like that!” Ludwig responded quickly in defence. “The media have been giving me such a difficult time. I just wanted to have some space away from them…I haven’t had a lot of time at home.” The last sentence sounded like a weak excuse, for Ludwig ended up blushing straight afterwards. 

Gilbert smirked, “Liar. You just missed me."

“It’s Christmas.” Ludwig tried to rebut, “I couldn’t be flying off to another country knowing that everyone else was spending time with loved ones…so I just got a friend who is connected to the media to make a false story about my whereabouts.” 

“I’ve raised you well.” Gilbert said with a big smile, wrapping his arms around him. Then, he was kissing him tenderly, the German completely caught unawares. Ludwig began to reciprocate, his hands running against the fine silvery strands. But as Ludwig softened with the kiss, Gilbert pulled away. Ludwig looked puzzled. 

“What was that for?” It was as if he had been slapped on the face. 

“That doesn’t explain why you ignored my calls.” Gilbert responded testily. 

“I didn’t want my calls to be traced by the media if I had other plans.” Ludwig explained, “The last thing I want is for the front page to be about me lying about a trip to see the president just to sleep with my brother-“ Suddenly he clasped his mouth as if he had uttered a dirty secret. 

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Aw…you were hungry for me too, eh?” He brushed a hand up the German’s thigh, watching Ludwig’s flustered expression. As his hand went up higher, he gave him another kiss. “For that, I forgive you. In fact, let me show my forgiveness.” Against Ludwig’s expectations the Prussian had gotten onto his knees, peering up at him like an obedient dog. “My little brother is hungry. What can I do to satisfy him? I know!” Quickly, he unzipped the German’s pants.

 Ludwig looked back at him as if he had gone mad. “No no Gilbert not here.” It was always a fear of his that someone important would knock the door while they were together only a few feet away.  

“Oh come on. Have some trust in your politician abilities…” He traced a hand over his crotch “And have some trust in me.” A large grin appeared. Ludwig nodded, although his eyes still darted around the room as if a politician were just around the corner. But a politician would never be as scary as Krampus, and Gilbert chuckled to himself at the thought. 

“What’s so funny?” Ludwig asked in slight frustration. 

“Just seeing you, like this.” Gilbert chuckled. “It’s cute.” 

As Ludwig tried to process this thought, Gilbert had climbed onto his lap, peering down at him. “Since you’ve been neglecting your duties with me, I think it’s only fair that you do something for me first.” 

Ludwig looked back at him shyly, “What do you have in mind?” But then he saw the growing bulge underneath the shorts. Immediately, the German had pulled him down on top of him, before removing the shorts with a no-nonsense flourish. He took him into his mouth, running his tongue in circular motions. Gilbert sighed at this, although he still stood up straight and proud. Only the Chancellor of Germany would do something this dirty for him and it pleased him immensely. He moaned as Ludwig continued, until he finally came. Ludwig felt himself getting aroused as he saw how pleased Gilbert was with him.  

Gilbert leaned into him as they exchanged a more passionate kiss. 

“I do have one suggestion, Herr Chancellor…” Gilbert added in between pants, his face flushed.

Ludwig looked up at him meekly, “Anything. Anything for you.” 

Gilbert tugged onto Ludwig’s shirtsleeve. “Get rid of these things.” 

Instantly, Ludwig stripped and uncharacteristically threw his garments aside as he climbed into Gilbert’s inviting arms. The Prussian smiled approvingly at the German’s body. This was possibly the best Christmas present he could get. And it was all for him. 

“Merry Christmas, bruder.” Ludwig said, reading the older sibling’s mind. 

Soaked in sweat, Gilbert rested on Ludwig’s bare chest, looking up at him sweetly. “Merry Christmas, Luddy.” And with that, he began to plant hard kisses over his body as the blond shook under his touch. As their bodies joined in a lusty embrace, both had forgotten about all their fears, whether a fictitious figure of punishment or a real one of power. They were indestructible together and they both knew it, although the only words that were exchanged were passionate sighs.  

If the Krampus had really existed, he would have been driven away by the moans of the two brothers as they continued on, well into the night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation key and explanations: 
> 
> Krampus: There is no English word that is the equivalent of this. The Krampus is the name of a terrifying mythical creature, derived from German folklore. The Krampus often punished naughty children, although to a more terrifying extent as opposed to Santa Claus who just gave them coal. 
> 
> Oma: Grandma
> 
> Bruder: Brother
> 
> Opa: Grandpa
> 
> Danke: Thank you


End file.
